Dismenore
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Sakit saat menstruasi tidak hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cokelat hitam dan pijatan di telapak kaki. Kelembutan dari suami botakmu lebih ampuh. [#LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge]


**One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

An One Punch Man Fanfiction

By Nnatsuki

Dismenore

Warning: AR, Typo(s), OOC.

.

" _Terima kasih banyak, Saitama-kun. Monster-monster level iblis telah Anda atasi dengan baik. Mohon maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda_."

"Bukan masalah kok." Jawab Saitama. Monster-monster yang muncul malam ini mungkin dianggap ancaman besar bagi asosiasi, tetapi baginya tidak ada kesulitan mengingat semua monster tersebut terkalahkan dengan satu tinju darinya.

" _Salam untuk Tatsumaki-san. Apa Tatsumaki-san benar-benar baik-baik saja? Persisnya … ada apa dengannya?_ "

Saitama menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan beruntun tersebut, "Dia baik-baik saja … hanya suasana hatinya saja yang sedang tidak baik. Jangan coba-coba mengusiknya jika tidak ingin gedung utama asosiasi dihancurkan lagi olehnya."

" _Oh! Ya, ya! Saya paham sekali, tetapi jika ancaman baru muncul_ _―_ "

"Aku yang akan menggantikannya."

" _Ehm. Baiklah ..."_ Pegawai asosiasi tersebut mengucapkan salam secukupnya sebelum menutup panggilan. Saitama memasukkan kembali _hand phone_ hitam milik istrinya ke saku celana. _Hand phone_ yang nyaris terbelah menjadi dua jika dirinya tidak cepat mengamankan benda kecil tersebut.

Pergerakan melambat lantai membuat Saitama tersadar dirinya berada di dalam lift. Pintu lift terbuka lebar. Saitama berjalan santai menyusuri lorong panjang dengan pintu-pintu tempat tinggal pahlawan lain. Mata hitam bulatnya menemukan pintu kediamannya. Baru satu detik _password_ dimasukkan dan pintu terbuka, sebuah kursi makan datang mencoba menghantamnya. Satu tangan kiri Saitama menangkap kursi tersebut tanpa kesulitan meskipun tangan kanannya dihinggapi kantug plastik dari supermarket.

"Hei, Botak! Kenapa lama sekali!?" hardikan kasar Tatsumaki terdengar dari ruang TV.

"Ada panggilan dari asosiasi untuk mengalahkan monster." Saitama menjawab singkat sembari menenteng kursi makan. Kakinya berjalan ke ruang makan, menggembalikan kursi tersebut ke keluarganya, dan beralih ke sang Istri.

Pahlawan bergelar _Tornado of Terror_ yang baru dinikahinya beberapa bulan lalu terkapar di sofa ruang TV. Wajah cantiknya penuh dengan guratan kesal.

"Padahal sudah kelas A, tetapi kau masih saja seperti kelas B! Kalau aku, pasti sudah kuselesaikan dengan cepat!" dan kembalilah celotehan Tatsumaki yang berbonus makian akan kebotakan berlanjut.

Saitama sama sekali tidak mengindahkan segala macam makian kebotakan yang biasanya sukses membuatnya naik pitam. Dia juga sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjelaskan bahwa lokasi monster-monster mengamuk tadi dengan supermarket terpisahkan oleh beberapa kota.

"Ah …." Saitama menoleh cepat mendengar rintihan sakit yang menghentikan rangkaian kejengkelan Tatsumaki. Istrinya mencekam perut bagian bawahnya.

"Masih sakit? Kukira sakitnya sudah berkurang ketika kulihat kau bisa berkata panjang-lebar seperti tadi."

"Oh, diamlah!" Hardik Tatsumaki tajam. Punggungnya tertunduk dalam mencoba mengurangi rasa nyeri yang menapak kuat dan menolak lenyap.

Saitama pergi meninggalkan Tatsumaki. Pria botak tersebut kembali dengan sebuah botol air mineral kecil berisi air hangat yang dibalut dengan handuk kecil.

Saitama mengembalikan Tatsumaki ke posisi terlentang. Botol tersebut diletakkan di atas perut bagian bawah, dibalik piyama motif bundar besar berwarna merah muda.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri," Saitama mendudukkan dirinya di dekat kepala Tatsumaki, "Kalau memang sakit, istirahatlah."

Tatsumaki mengangkat tubuhnya, memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan suaminya, "Aku benci sekali. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami sakit di masa menstruasi awal!?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku yang mengalaminya? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Fubuki saja tidak pernah mengalami sakit seperti ini!"

"Setiap wanita berbeda-beda, 'kan? Sudahlah. Tidur saja sekarang, besok juga akan hilang." Saitama mengusap lembut rambut hijau Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki mencibir keras, "Mana bisa tidur jika sakitnya terus-terusan menggigit begini."

Tatsumaki menggoyangkan jari telunjukknya. Kantung plastik supermarket hasil ekspedisi panjang sang Suami melayang ke arahnya. Sebungkus cokelat tertarik keluar dari dalam plastik dan membuka diri. Batang cokelat tersebut membelah menjadi dua dan masing-masing melayang ke arah dirinya dan Saitama.

"Eeek! Pahit!"

"Tentu saja, namanya juga cokelat hitam."

"Kenapa makanan untuk menyembuhkan nyeri menstruasi harus cokelat hitam, sih!?" Tatsumaki bergidik sebelum kembali mengunyah sepotong cokelat. Dia menelan cokelatnya dengan setengah hati.

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain selain cokelat hitam? Kenapa bukan makanan yang manis saja?" Saitama meronggoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan _hand phone_ Tatsumaki dan membukanya, " _Website_ ini bilang bahwa makanan manis justru harus dihindari saat menstruasi. Yang bisa dimakan olehmu sekarang cuma cokelat hitam, makanan lain semuanya sayur-sayuran yang baru bisa kumasak besok."

Tatsumaki menghembuskan napas kasar, "Selamat tinggal untuk malam ini."

Saitama berdecak pelan, "Jangan seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi ingat pernah menonton tayangan TV tentang cara mengurangi nyeri haid."

Saitama mengangkat kepala Tatsumaki, menggunakan bantal untuk menggantikan posisinya. Pria itu berpindah ke kaki istrinya. Salah satu kaki Tatsumaki diraihnya. Kedua tangan kekar tersebut mulai bekerja memijati telapak kaki mungil Tatsumaki.

"Hei, jangan kabur!" Saitama kembali menangkap kaki Tatsumaki yang sempat melarikan diri.

"Geli, tahu!" Tatsumaki segera menyembunyikan kaki kanannya yang belum merasakan pijatan.

"Kau ini mau hilang tidak sakitnya?" Saitama sekali lagi berhasil menjinakkan kaki kanan Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki memilih bungkam. Sembari menahan diri untuk tidak membawa kabur kakinya, Tatsumaki memperhatikan suaminya memijati kakinya dengan tekun.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau kesakitan seperti ini juga salahku."

"Huh?"

"Ya. Kalau saja aku tidak _gagal_ bulan ini, kau tak perlu menstruasi."

Wajah Tatsumaki memanas begitu menyadari makna implisit suaminya, "Mesum!" Dengan hentakkan jari telunjuknya, sebuah bantal mencium wajah Saitama.

Saitama terkekeh pelan, "Bulan depan mohon bantuannya, Tatsumaki."

"Bodoh! Jangan dikatakan secara terang-terangan begitu!" Tatsumaki membuang mukanya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi melahirkan jauh lebih menyakitkan …." ucap Tatsumaki lemah.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa membantumu …."

Saitama melepaskan kaki Tatsumaki. Tangannya meraih tangan kanan sang Istri.

"Setelah melahirkan nanti, kau bisa balas dendam padaku sesuka hatimu. Lempar saja aku ke luar angkasa atau jatuhkan ke dalam kerak bumi."

Tatsumaki mendengus mendengarnya, "Ide-ide tadi memang bagus, tetapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya jika diterapkan kepadamu. Lagipula …" Tatsumaki bangkit dari posisinya, menyerahkan diri ke dalam pelukan hangat Saitama.

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu semua kepada calon ayah botak terkuat dan terhebat sedunia."

Begitu istrinya menyebutkan sebutan baru tersebut, Saitama tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, tetapi bisakah kaubuang kata botak di sana?"

 **~The END~**

* * *

SUMPAH DEMI APA SAYA MENINGGALKAN SEABREK LAPORAN PRAKTIKUM DAN MENYELESAIKAN FIC INI DALAM WAKTU TIGA JAM DENGAN SANGAT TIDKA NYANTE KARENA LAPTOP SEMPET MATI DAN NGGAK MAU IDUP! #abaikantolong

Saya padahal udah mau nyerah nggak mau ikutan karena ngira udah lewat deadline, tetapi waktu baca jam 11.59 deadline-nya, laprak dilupakan begitu saja ...

Ini fic pertama saya setelah empat bulan nggak nulis lagi dan fic pertama di FOPMI~ Salam kenal~ Saya baru-baru aja demen sama OPM dan sedang menyertakan diri sebagai pengikut kapal SaiTatsu~ Karena saya author yang suka melalang buana jadi nggak bisa janji bakal menetap lama di sini #hiks

Terima kasih atas challenge-nya~

Salam maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
